Avenging Moro
by JadedFox23
Summary: After the last battle, everything has not gone back to normal. Iron is back and bigger and better. San and Ashitaka must try to stop them from destroying the forst again, for Moro.
1. Default Chapter

*I do not own or know anyone associated with _Princess Mononoke_.*   
  
  
Chapter 1  
The wind blew slowly through the great fields of the countryside, rays of sunlight shined in a clear blue sky. Trees and other plants began to grow and the spirits of the forest appeared on the branches of trees shaking their heads; making a rattling noise throughout the forest.   
  
In clearing of the forest San, Moror, and the pups were drinking from the lake. Moro suddenly looked up at the sky. She began to breath heavily and growled, but suddenly long slimy worms began to come alive and consume Moro.  
  
  
San looked over and screamed, while the pups got in front of her. Moro was becoming a demon monster. Her flesh was consumed by the worms all over her body, but then she howled up at the sky. The pups and San ran from her, while Moro took after them.  
  
  
"San listen, the Great Forest Spirit will take my life from me. Even though I too have a bullet within my body eating away at my bones." San began to think  
  
She knew her mother's fate was going to turn out to be either or. Even as they were chased she knew that she must end her mother's life. Killing her mother, would be so hard; She would be killing a true mother who raised her since she was an infant.   
  
"San what are you going to do?" one of the pups asked  
  
"I'm going to do what she wanted me to do." Replying as she took out her knife.  
  
Tears flowed from her eyes as she aimed her knife at her mother. Moro was getting close to them, and then it fell silent. San threw her knife and her mother fell to the ground, as the pups stopped in their tracks, digging up dirt.  
  
San jumped off and ran toward her mother, as the demon disappeared and ate away at her flesh and bones. Soon a purple smoke began to rise into the air, San fell to her knees. Her tears fell to the ground as she cried for her mother's death, but couldn't let go of her so fast.   
  
  
"Come San." the other pup said  
  
  
She climbed back on and took her knife back. Suddenly they found themselves near Ashitaka's Emishi village. They headed towards it and saw Ashitaka coming back from somewhere on Yakul. She and the other pups ran after him and caught up with him.   
  
"Ahitaka!" she called waving  
  
He looked up to see her and met her and the pups half way. As she climbed off the pup as he dismounted Yakul. San seemed quiet, but then smile as she faced Ashitaka. The pups laid down and Yakul joined them in the sun, while San and Ashitaka sat by the lake.  
  
  
"Where is your mother?" he asked looking around  
  
  
San was silent, but thought about what she just did to her. Tears formed in her eyes as she buried her face in her hands. Ashitaka looked concerned and picked her head up with his hand.  
  
  
"She's gone. I had to kill her, she became a demon monster. Long before she knew that this day would come and I ended her life." whispering  
  
  
"San I'm so sorry, but what are you going to do about the forest? Who is going to protect it?" he asked  
  
  
"The forest has been flourishing. My mother along with the Ape Clan, have been planting new trees. Though I've heard from the leader of the Ape Clan that Iron Town has been rebuilt bigger and better. More and more trees have begun to go down and I need your help to stop it. This is for my mother." Replying slowly.  
  
  
"I'll be happy to help you. Where do we begin?" he asked  
  
  
"We have to go to see the leader of the Ape Clan to ask how to get to Iron Town." She said getting to her feet.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
That night Ashitaka and San slept in the Emishi village. Many of the villagers seemed uneasy about having the "wolf girl" in their village. After all they heard about her, from story to story, no one could believe it.  
  
  
San woke up and went outside into the village. She looked up at the moon, but then saw the pups coming over to her. One of them held her mask and the other held her fur cape. As she bent down she smiled and took them gracefully, and they barked.   
  
"What are you going to do San?" one asked  
  
"I'm not sure, but we must stop Lady Eboshi from harming the forest. She must be cutting down more trees that the Ape Clan planted. I could only imagine how much anger in building up in them." She paused.  
  
  
Her arm began to swell up and she held it breathing quickly. She groaned and began to sweat as worms began to form around her arm, wiggling around. Suddenly it disappeared and she sighed. The pups growled but, San nodded that she was ok.  
  
  
"Why would you be cursed?" the pup asked  
  
  
"I'm not sure, there were still many problems not yet resolved and I'm still angry about the new Iron Town." San replied  
  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" the other pup asked  
  
  
"No, he must not know about this. putting her fur cape on over her arm.  
  
She turned and went back into Ashitaka's hut and fell asleep beside him. Suddenly a loud lump was hear which shook the entire village. Ashitaka woke up to see San looking out the door.   
  
"It's the Ape Clan. I must speak with them." San began  
  
As the climbed down the latter Ashitaka followed her down the latter. Both ran up to the large group of apes which were being blocked to the entrance of the village by the pups.  
San came up in a huff and her brothers got quiet.  
  
"You wolf girl. Forest is being torn up by humans. Now we must destroy all humans." One Ape stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, I know. Though I have asked Ashitaka to help me stop the other humans from tarring up the trees. You have my word that this will stop." San replied  
  
"We destroy wolf girl if forest not back to way it was before. Then we destroy all humans." It cried as they left.  
  
San put on her mask and jumped on one of the pups. Ashitaka got on the other as they rode out of the village.   
  
"Where are we going?" Ashitaka shouted  
  
"To find Iron Town." San yelled back.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Chapter 3  
  
"San can we stop and make camp?" Ashitaka called up to San.  
  
"Yes, I think we're all tired. We'll stop here." Stopping the pups.  
  
As they dismounted the pups, Ashitaka began to gather firewood. San put her fur blankets out and sat down. Ashitaka put the wood down and rubbed to pieces together and lit the fire. He sat next to San as she put some strips of raw meet on a stick and cooked it over the fire.   
  
"I can't believe that those humans decided to rebuild Iron Town. How could they not realize what they did to the forest was wrong?" San asked turning to Ashitaka  
  
"I knew they were going to, but I have a feeling it's going to be in the same area. Right by that huge lake. San, you're a human too, didn't you ever realize that." he asked  
  
"No, I'm not! My mother raised me as a wolf and that's what I am." she fell silent and began to cry.  
  
"San." Ashitaka said; "I'm sorry." putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him and their eyes met. Suddenly they got closer and kissed, but San back away so quick. Her skin quivered and her gasped at this strange feeling inside her.  
  
"What was that?" she asked quickly  
  
"A kiss San." he replied blushing  
  
Turning to him again, she kissed him but this was more passionately. Suddenly the pups began to growl. They sensed something was wrong, but the breaking of twigs began to get closer. Suddenly Moro appeared, she seemed to be eliminated with a white light. She sat under the full moon and San pushed away and ran over to her mother.   
  
"Mother! You've come back." she cried  
  
"No, San. Though my body has turned to dust, my spirit is still strong. San listen to me, you must stop Iron Town and Lady Eboishi from destroying the forest. I have long vowed to stop it. Now it's up to you, I know you will. Lift the curse.... Lift it San and be happy. Do not destroy everything. Have a pure heart and let it guide you.." Suddenly she disappeared.  
  
San fell to her knees and cried. Ashitaka ran over to her and kneeled beside her, soon her hugged her tightly as she cried. He rubbed her arms and kissed her head gently.   
  
"Let's get some sleep. I must find Iron Town and stop Lady Eboshi." San sniffed and covered herself with a fur blanket.   
  
Ashitaka yawned and laid beside her and fell asleep.   



	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4  
The next morning Ashitaka woke up and saw San packing up her belongings. He got up and folded up the fur blankets and got onto one of the pups. Soon they were on their way again riding through the forest as fast as the pups could carry them.   
  
"San how much further?" Ashitaka called  
  
"We're getting closer, by the next morning we should be right outside Iron Town." She replied.   
  
By midday they stopped by another river and ate some left over raw meat San had kept in her pouch. As they ate some tree spirits appeared sitting on the branches of some large trees rattling their heads.  
  
"Good luck through the forest huh?" San asked   
  
"Yes, they must know what we are doing for the forest." Ashitaka replied with a grin.  
  
Suddenly clouds began to form in the sky, covering up the sun's bright light. Soon it began to rain and it came down hard. Both Ashitaka, San and the pups ran into a near by cave until the rain stopped.  
  
"Maybe we're not having such good luck." She sighed and began to ring out her clothes.   
  
"Don't worry San it'll stop soon." He reassured her.  
  
"Do you remember that shiny thing you gave me? I never got to thank you for it, it's pretty." holding it up off her neck  
  
"You're welcome." he replied  
  
The rain kept pouring until night fell on the forest. They left the cave and decided to travel by night. As the pups ran through the forest, San began to think about what her mother said to her. There was something else she sensed Moro had to say, but she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Suddenly the pups stopped outside to large wooden gates. Ashitaka looked up and saw it was Iron Town. San got off her brother and put her mask and cape on, she disappeared jumping onto a roof top.  
  
"San wait!" Ashitaka called; "Now what am I supposed to do?" he thought  
  
"Ashitaka is that you?" a voice called from a platform behind the gate  
  
"Toki? Yes can I come in." he shouted  
  
"Open the gate, he's a friend of mine and my husbands." she told the guards  
  
The gates slowly opened and Ashitaka and the pup went inside. All the women of Iron gathered to see Ashitaka come riding in. They called his name and smiled at him as he got off the pup and walked over to Toki.  
  
"It's been a long time, but what brings you to Iron Town?" she asked beginning to walk  
  
"I have come to Iron Town to speak to Lady Eboshi. It's about the forest." he began walking along side her  
  
Toki seemed silent, but then smiled and took him further into the village. They came to a large building and went inside. As both walked in Lady Eboshi sat in a chair enjoying some cooked soup and savoring each taste.  
  
"Lady Eboshi, Prince Ashitaka to see you majesty." Toki left them to talk  
  
"Ashitaka what brings you to Iron Town?" she smiled putting her cup down  
  
"I've come along with the Wolf Girl to demand you stop cutting down the trees. The Ape Clan has become angry with you because you've destroyed what trees they've planted. " he paused  
  
"I can't do that. We need the trees to make our new guns, besides the iron to make our bullets. I'm sorry we can't do that." she smirked  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
Chapter 5  
San soon leaped onto the hut of Lady Eboshi. She looked in through a small crack in the roof and saw Ashitaka. Lady Eboshi soon got to her feet and she was holding up one of her guns. Ashitaka started to back away on his hands and feet, though San gasped and jumped through the roof right in front of Lady Eboshi.  
  
"I figured she'd be very close, since her brothers came along." Lady Eboshi said holding her fire.  
  
"You heard what we demand. Can't you at least grant us our wishes?" San asked lifting her mask  
  
"No. Get out or you'll both end up dead." holding up the gun aimed at them both  
  
"Ashitaka get out of here, now." San whispered  
  
He didn't move, but San nodded for him to go. He turned and ran out of the hut, but a gun shot was heard. The people of Iron Town came running, but saw no one was injured. San came out without a scratch, but Lady Eboshi also came out still holding her gun, but it was bent.  
  
"Get out of here! If I ever see your faces near Iron Town again, I'll have you killed!" she shouted.  
  
As they rode out on the pups, San seemed angry and stopped in the middle of the forest. She turned back and raced toward the gates of Iron Town, but she stopped to see Lady Eboshi's army surround the entire village.  
  
"I knew you'd come back, wolf girl. So now you must pay for showing your face in my village." Lady Eboshi came out leading Gozor and his men behind her.  
  
"Leave wolf girl alone" a raspy voice shouted  
  
Suddenly the Ape Clan soon came down from the hills and had rocks and sticks in their hands. Lady Eboshi laughed, but the Ape leader came forward and joined San. He growled and ordered his army to start throwing whatever they had.  
  
Ashitaka took out his bow and arrow and began shooting, while San raced on her brother toward Lady Eboshi. San had her knife out ready to run it through her enemy's heart, her arm began to swell again and the worms began to come alive.   
  
As she ran toward her a gun shot filled the air and a bullet shot San as she fell to the ground. Ashitaka soon raced over to her and picked her up and retreated, into the forest.  



	6. Chapter 6

  
Chapter 6  
"San what am I going to do?" Ashitaka though to himself  
  
"Take her to the enchanted forest, let the Forest Spirit heal her." one of the pups growled  
  
Soon they headed deeper into the forest and soon came to the sacred place of the Forest Spirit. Ashitaka laid San down by a small island, and also placed a small plant as an offering for the Forest Spirit.  
  
He sat down beside her, but soon fell asleep, while the pups stayed on another island across from the two. Before the morning sun arose, the Night Walker appeared, while the tree spirits rattled their heads praising the coming of the Night Walker. It suddenly came down into the sacred forest. It saw Ashitaka and San laying together, while San laid on the ground bleeding.   
  
It soon transformed into the Forest Spirit and it healed San's wombs. Soon it stepped onto the water and ran off, but disappearing into thin air.   
  
The next morning San slowly opened her eyes and sat up to see Ashitaka still asleep. Her shot womb was healed and she seemed surprised that he remembered to bring her here. She leaned down and kissed him gently on his soft lips, which caused him to also wake up.   
  
"Thank you, Ashitka." she began hugging him  
  
"You're welcome San. What are we going to do now?" he asked  
  
"I'm not sure unless we ask for help from the Boar Clan and Ape Clan we're going to lose the forest to humans set out to destroy it. Now we must head to the Boar Clan and ask them for help against Iron Town. We don't that much time, it'll take us days to reach the East." She said climbing onto her brother.  
  
"Let's go then." he replied  
  
Soon they raced off into the East hoping the Boar Clan will aid them in their quest against. By night fall, they were camping out in another cave, and they had collected some fruit as they traveled. As the fire crackled, the pups sat outside the cave, while San and Ashitaka and San slept together under one blanket.  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter 7  
The next morning Ashitaka and San arrived in the West part of the land, home to the Boar Clan. San seemed confident that the boars will help her, as they came closer to their part of the forest. Ashitaka looked around and saw a large group of boars bathing in a small lake. They were all so close, but Ashitaka rode up to San.  
  
"San, look over there." pointing toward the lake  
  
"You found them, let's go." she replied lowering her mask  
  
All the boars suddenly looked up to see the wolf girl and a human companion with her coming towards them. The largest one stepped forward and the others stood behind it, but San and Ashitaka stopped. San walked toward the leader and then raised her mask to reveal her face.  
  
"What brings you here San of the wolf pack?" the leader asked  
  
"I've come with Prince Ashitaka to see your aid. The forest in the East is being destroyed by Lady Eboshi and Iron Town. Trees are disappearing almost every day and it must stop. Will you help me in stopping these humans?" she paused  
  
The Boars looked at each other and squealed, then there was silence. San turned away and began to walk away, but the leader squealed. She stopped and looked back at the group.   
  
"We will help you Wolf Girl. Though we must meet soon to plan a strategy, when will we see you again?" it asked  
  
"Come on the next full moon, we will meet near a large mountain near Iron Town. Until then." she climbed onto her brother  
  
She seemed so pleased that she was filling her mother's wishes. Though the curse still remained on her arm. As they left the Boars she stopped and began to sniff the air.  
The pups began to growl, their hair standing on an end and Ashitaka took out his bow and loaded an arrow on the string.  
  
"San ... listen to your heart. Please stop Iron Town from destroying the forest. San..." a voice called  
  
"Mother! How can I? I can't do this by myself! I need you." she cried  
  
"No, San, you can do this. You were always doubting yourself, it must stop. Trust in your heart it'll guide you to victory." it continued  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
Chapter 8  
By the next full moon the Boar Clan had met up with San and Ashitaka at a large mountain range, near Iron Town. San was passing back and forth, mumbling something to herself. Ashitaka looked over as he watched the Boar Clan line up in front of San.  
Slowly he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder which made her jump.  
  
"They're here San." he whispered in her ear  
  
"I know, but let me speak to them." she replied  
  
He nodded and just stood beside her. As she raised her knife into the sky to quiet everyone down. There was silence, and the boars just stared at San as she opened her mouth.  
  
"Boar Clan, I'm grateful for the favor you are doing for me. This battle must stop Iron Town from destroying our forest. Now half of you will come with me, while the other half will go with Prince Ashitaka and my brother. Both of us will surround each side of Iron Town. Wait for my shout to invade, let's go."   
  
  
*Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'll have chapter 9 up soon.   
~Jade~  



	9. Chapter9

  
Chapter 9  
Everyone seemed silent as they waited for San's shout to invade. Ashitaka was watching some smoke rise out of Iron Town's walls and thought the women must be working. Suddenly a loud howl filled the air and it was San, the boars and wolves soon brake down the gates of Iron Town.  
  
"Lady Eboshi! We're under attack!" Gozor cried running into Lady Ebohsi's quarters  
  
"Get rid of them." she sighed  
  
Soon a battle began and San with her reinforcements dominated over who was winning. Many people laid on the ground dead and bleeding, but San soon jumped up high enough going toward Lady Ebohsi's quarters. When she arrived she lowered her mask and jump through the roof.   
  
Lady Eboshi was unarmed, but she stood up to see San. San's arm suddenly began to swell, the worms soon began to come alive surrounding her arm. She lunged forward and ran her knife into Lady Eboshi's heart. As she pulled the knife back, San's arm went back to normal, but then she licked the blood of her blade.  
  
"That's for my mother." She whispered and ran out.  
  
"Ashitaka, where are you?" she called  
  
"San, what happened?" he asked riding up on her brother  
  
"I killed Lady Eboshi. She's no longer alive." San began panting; "We must destroy everything else, go." she yelled.  
  
By the early hours of the morning Iron Town was destroyed, but the people were shocked to hear that Lady Eboshi was dead. As they sat by the lake, San and Ashitaka came up to them. There was silence, but San got took off her mask.  
  
"People of Iron Town, don't you see what you were doing to the forest? You weren't saving it, but you destroyed it. Trees that were planted by the Ape Clan are gone." She paused to look at her arm, the curse was still there.  
  
Ashitaka stepped forward and looked at Toki. She seemed ashamed of what she and the other people had done to the forest. Toki she stood up and stood by Ashitaka.  
  
"Listen, the Wolf Girl is right, we hurt the forest and now, we must rebuild a new town and stop creating guns." she began  
  
Suddenly the Ape Clan appeared on a small hill near Iron Town, the leader stepped forward. He raised his hand up to San and she looked up at him.  
  
"Wolf Girl stopped trees from going away, Ape clan happy to see forest will be better." And with that they disappeared.  
  
  
"Toki, if you and the other people would like, you can all live in my village in the East." Ashitaka suggested.  
  
  
"I think we'll be heading over there, thank you Ashitaka." Toki smiled  
  
  
The people got to their feet and began heading toward the East leaving Ashitaka and the Boar Clan standing by the lake. San turned to the Boars and nodded for them to leave and smiled to thank them for their help.  
  
  
"There is one more thing I need to do." She said  
  
  
"What is it?" Ashitaka asked confused  
  
  
San looked into his eyes and kissed his lips gently. As she pushed back she got onto one of her brother's and rode into the forest. Ashitaka followed her on San's other brother. Suddenly he found himself in the sacred part of the forest, San stood in the water and floated on her back. Her eyes were closed and she seemed at peace with herself. Ashitaka jumped into the lake and swam out to her. He stood and looked down at her and saw the mark on her arm disappearing.   
  
  
"San? How?" he thought  
  
  
"She had to learn some way boy." a voice said in the air  
  
  
"Moro, why did you place the curse on your own daughter?" he asked  
  
  
"San had to see that it takes a lot of heart to protect the forest. By doing what she did, by seeking help and destroying Iron Town, she proved herself to me." Replying slowly.  
  
  
"Mother." San whispered  
  
  
San suddenly opened her eyes to see Ashitaka smiling down at her. She got back on her feet and took Ashitaka's hand as they got out of the water. San sat down in the warm sunlight, but Ashitaka leaned in and kissed her passionately.   
  
"Come on, let's go." San pushed back  
  
"Where are we going?" Ashitaka asked getting to his feet  
  
"There is something I want you to see." climbing onto her brother  
  
He followed on the other pup and they rode off into the sunset. By the time the moon was full in the sky they had reached a very wooded area of the forest. San stopped and pointed to a small hut standing in the clearing.  
  
"The Ape Clan built it for us." she smiled  
  
"San, it's wonderful." Ashitaka replied.  
  
And with that, they headed inside.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
